


Grab on my waist and put that body on me

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, mentions of /others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Bucky's chosen to be a honeypot for an information-gathering operation. Steve takes it about as well as Bucky expects.--Day 29 - Dirty talk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370





	Grab on my waist and put that body on me

**Author's Note:**

> Oof we got a good one today, fellas

This isn't Bucky's first honeypot mission, and he doubts it'll be his last. Hydra hadn't just used the Winter Soldier for sniped assassinations from a neighbouring building - Bucky has no idea how many times he's been sent into a gala, to come out on the arm of some businessman or dignitary, only to end up in their bed by the end of the night and cleaning their blood off the bathtub in the morning. This is, however, the first honeypot mission he's had since he and Steve got together.

The thing with Steve is that about 90% of the time, he's the sweetest, most caring boyfriend Bucky could imagine. He buys Bucky flowers, he's memorized every one of Bucky's orders from every takeout around their apartment, he spoons Bucky to sleep every night - he even has Bucky's hair and skincare routine memorized. The other ten per cent of the time, Steve is a terror.

The three main factors that contribute to this are, in order: Steve's outrageous libido, Steve's overprotectiveness, and Steve's possessiveness. Most of the time, these three things overlap. Times such as right now, with Nick Fury watching with barely-concealed exasperation and Steve blustering on about how Bucky being a honeypot for this upcoming mission is a Very Bad Idea. He's been ranting for about fifteen minutes now, long enough that Natasha no longer looks amused and Clint is filming with an incredulous expression. 

When Steve finally stops for breath, Bucky takes his chance. "Stevie, I will lock you in a broom closet if I have to, but I'm taking this mission." Steve opens his mouth in outrage, but Bucky quickly continues before Steve can say anything. "Nope, I don't wanna hear it. This has no ties to Hydra, no violence involved, I'll literally be seducing someone for information. The target is homosexual, so Natasha can't go, and I don't see any other men trained in espionage except for Clint, and he's broken his ankle. Again."

"I think you're being a bit harsh," Clint mumbles from his seat, but Bucky ignores him.

"But -" Steve protests.

"Nope!" Bucky cuts in, leaning forward to pin a stern look at his boyfriend. "The only problem you could possibly have with this would be personal, and if so then it seems like you're compromised and cannot make calculated decisions about this operation."

Steve looks furious and opens his mouth to retaliate, but Natasha beats him to it. "James is right. There are no other options apart from him, and there's no chance he'll be in any danger - I'll be on comms for support, he'll have a listening device so we know if anything goes wrong, and, honestly, this op seems like a cakewalk." She leans back in her chair and folds her arms, raising an eyebrow at Steve as if daring him to argue. Steve glares right back at her, but eventually, he does avert his eyes with a grumble, slouching down in his seat. Bucky should have known he wouldn't give up so easily.

That night, Steve tries a different approach. As Bucky's getting changed into his suit and fitting a prosthetic veil to both his left arm and his face, Steve stalks into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Bucky jumps a bit and turns around, relaxing a bit when he sees it's Steve. He's wearing nothing but boxers and the veil halfway up his arm, so if Natasha had decided to pick him up early it would've been embarrassing.

"Hey," Bucky says, turning back to the vanity table to slide the veil into place. "Didn't think I'd see you before I left. How was the meeting?"

Instead of answering, Steve stalks across the room and presses Bucky up against the vanity, his bulk pinning Bucky to the polished wood. Bucky gasps and instinctually grabs Steve's forearm where it's wrapped around his waist, grinding back against the hard cock pressed against his ass.

"What's got you so excited?" Bucky gets out as Steve starts attacking his neck. He's not too worried about Steve leaving marks - anything the serum doesn't take care of, Bucky can just cover up with concealer. Steve's hands trail down from Bucky's waist to his hips, inching his boxers down until Bucky can kick them off. Steve's still in his stealth suit, and he knows how hot it gets Bucky when he fucks him in the suit.

"Thought I'd give you a passing gift," Steve murmurs sweetly, then bites down on Bucky's earlobe. Bucky cries out and tries to grab a hold of the vanity's surface, the smooth wood giving him nothing to hold on to as Steve mauls his neck. Steve parts from Bucky's ear with a parting lick, and it throbs in time to his heartbeat. "Don't want you thinking you belong to anyone else."

"Is this - _fuck_ \- is this seriously about the mission?" Bucky manages, feeling slick fingers at his hole. He doesn't know where Steve got the lube, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was just carrying it around, ready to jump Bucky whenever he wants. "You know I probably won't have to sleep with him, right? And - and even if I do, it'll - o-oh, _Steve_..."

"It'll what, honey?" Steve asks silkily, almost innocently, like he hadn't just shoved two fingers right into Bucky's ass and is currently rubbing his prostate without abandon. Bucky curses and grips the vanity a bit tighter, his left hand gouging marks into the wood. 

"It'll probably just be a blowjob," Bucky finishes, almost pitifully. Steve chooses that moment to shove his fingers violently deeper, and Bucky's cock makes itself known, thwapping against his belly as it leaks.

"So I gotta think about this pretty mouth on another man's cock?" Steve asks, his free hand grabbing Bucky's chin none-too gently and yanking his head to the side. Steve slides two fingers into Bucky's mouth, deep enough that Bucky almost chokes, but he obediently sucks on them, letting his tongue flick across the pads of Steve's fingers. "Gotta think about him fucking your mouth, with you on your knees like some two-bit floozy?"

He shoves another finger into Bucky's body, and Bucky arches his back with a muffled cry. Steve knows all too well what it does to Bucky when he gets a little rough, and the bastard monopolizes on that whenever he can. Bucky hates him a little for it. 

"So easy," Steve murmurs, his soft tone at odds with the mocking words and the brutal way he fucks his fingers into Bucky's ass and mouth. "Bet you'd let him bend you over if he gets a bit rough. Let him inside this sweet ass, let him fill you up." Steve grinds his clothed cock against Bucky's ass, the Kevlar rubbing the soft skin raw. "You'd give it up to anyone who gets you a bit wet, wouldn't you, baby?"

Bucky lets out a sob, shaking his head as Steve uses his body mercilessly. Steve latches back onto his neck, sucking hard enough to hurt as he slides in a fourth finger. It burns, and Bucky's eyes flick down to the vanity mirror - it's too small to reach their faces, but it shows the bright red marks across Bucky's neck and shoulders, the way his cock juts up, red and angry, and it shows Steve's hulking body pressing him in. Bucky lets out a helpless moan, muffled by Steve's fingers, and ruts back against the fingers inside him. Steve swears loudly and yanks his fingers out of Bucky's mouth and ass, grabbing Bucky by the hips and spinning him around, setting him on top of the vanity like he's nothing more than an oversized doll. Bucky automatically leans back against the mirror, spreading his legs to give Steve a good view of his hole, but instead of taking his cock out and slamming right in, Steve drops to the floor and fastens his lips against Bucky's hole.

" _Steve!_ " Bucky cries out, locking his legs around Steve's head. Steve hums against his hole, his tongue making obscene squelches and sucks that reverberate around the room as he eats Bucky out with a fervour normally reserved for Sam's chilli. Bucky lets his head fall back, trying desperately to spread his legs further, to let Steve's tongue further into his body. Before Bucky can start contemplating the pros and cons of physically getting up to ride Steve's face, Steve is pulling away and shakily unzipping his tac pants, yanking his cock out.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Steve curses, wrapping his arms around the backs of Bucky's thighs and yanking him closer. His cock rubs against the sensitive skin of Bucky's hole, not enough to slide in, and Bucky holds back a frustrated cry at Steve's teasing. 

"More," Bucky begs. "Stevie, please, I need you inside me."

"Yeah?" Steve mocks, pressing his cock in just the first inch or so. Even after the prep, Steve feels huge, and Bucky lets out what can only be called a _mewl_. "Is it my cock you want, Buck, or will anyone's do?"

He slides in another inch or so, grabbing Bucky's chin in one of his baseball glove-sized hands. Bucky wants to wrap his arms around Steve's shoulders, to mark him up like Steve did to him, but Steve's got him in a position where if Bucky takes his hands off the vanity, he'll fall backwards and probably hit his head, so Bucky keeps his hands pressed to the table.

"Just you, Steve," Bucky gasps, trying to work Steve's cock further in. "Always been you, baby, you know just what I like, know how to drive me fuckin' insane - can't never go back from you, Stevie, you know that."

"That's right," Steve growls, and he slams in the last few inches. Bucky screams, arching up off the vanity and wrapping his legs tight around Steve's waist. "Only me, baby boy, nobody else can fuck you like I do it, can they?"

Bucky shakes his head frantically, and Steve snarls with approval, slamming their lips together. The kiss is hard and vicious, much like the way Steve starts slamming his cock into Bucky's body with no time for Bucky to adjust, and Bucky feels Steve's teeth bite into his lip so hard that blood fills their mouths and turns their kiss coppery. The vanity is rattling with every thrust of Steve's hips, and Bucky's jaw starts to hurt from Steve's merciless grip on his chin. Steve's other hand has made its way to Bucky's hip, where it's pinning him down and leaving purple bruises in the shape of Steve's palm in the pale skin, and god, Bucky's not going to last.

"Steve," Bucky gasps out. "Steve, I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, baby," Steve growls out, his cock working in and out of Bucky's body at a speed that seems almost unnatural. "You gonna come on just my cock? Gonna come without a hand on that pretty little dick of yours?"

Bucky nods and tries to fuck himself on Steve's cock, his movements frenzied and brain turned almost to mush. Steve's hand leaves Bucky's jaw and fists in his hair, yanking Bucky's head back to press hot, bloody lips to Bucky's pulse point. 

"Who do you belong to?" Steve asks. Bucky whines loudly, and gets a shake like a disobedient puppy. " _Answer me_ when I ask you a question, Bucky."

"You," Bucky finally manages, his breath coming in short pants. "I belong to you, Steve."

Steve groans and tightens his grip in Bucky's hair, his thrusts becoming even _harder_. "Say my name, baby. Want you to scream my name when you come."

"Steve," Bucky sobs, feeling tears spill over his eyelids. "Steve, Steve, _Steve!_ "

Steve moans in approval as Bucky comes, gouging marks into the vanity that, somehow, is still standing. Come paints Bucky's chest, reaching as far up as his neck, and Steve's thrusts become erratic, unstable, and it's not long before Steve's yelling and Bucky can feel the come filling him up. Steve's grip on Bucky's hip, in his hair, is so tight that it's getting painful, but Bucky doesn't want him to stop, he never wants Steve to stop, he wants to be trapped in this moment forever. As Steve pulls out, he reels Bucky in for another earth-shattering kiss, manhandling him off the wrecked vanity and onto shaking feet.

"As soon as that mission is over," Steve murmurs in his ear, "you're coming right back here, so I can fill you with come and make sure you _know_ just who you belong to."

Bucky's helpless but to obey.

\---

Turns out, Bucky doesn't need to sleep with his target to get the information they were seeking. It doesn't stop Steve from pounding him into the mattress as soon as he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never ended up getting those pics of me and my dog in matching costumes, but I'm just letting you guys know that we wore matching pride capes and I dressed in black so I matched my dog's colour scheme and we won best couple's costume
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
